


Hungry

by Feelingsismykink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Bottom!Link, Feral!Link, Hotel Sex, M/M, PDA, Top!Rhett, rhink, the statue incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Every once in a while Link gets in a mood...and Rhett is the only one that can helpInspired by the IG stories from 11/20.  You know the ones 😈
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Super extra special thanks to @CaptainSourWolf for encouragement and Beta-ing and @Sohox for general awesomeness 💜💜💜💜

Every once in a while Link gets in a  _ mood _ and he’s just horny for dick and everything goes in his mouth and he can’t stop eye fucking Rhett. When they’re at home Link would send Rhett a text of an eggplant and a peach or some stupid suggestive gif and they know they’d need to find a private place to exorcise Link’s thirst. But today, today they’re traveling. And Britton and Jenna are with them

So in the line at the airport Link is handsy, he’s got his hands in Rhett's pockets when Britton isn’t looking and he’s sticking out his ass when Rhetts trying to find something in his bag. In the airplane they’re sitting together away from Britton and Jenna and Link can’t keep his hands to himself. He’s whispering heinous things in Rhetts ear, and shifting in his seat and grabbing at Rhett’s leg. The good news the flight isn’t that full, Rhett walks back to the bathroom and Link follows a few moments after. 

Unfortunately, they’re two very big men and there’s literally nothing smaller than an airplane bathroom. They’re both huffing and uncomfortable, 

Rhett says”baby, I can’t—I seriously can’t move, you gotta ride me” and Link gasps and gives Rhett a big wet kiss and takes what the fuck he wants, coming mostly silently and pretty quickly. 

That should have helped, but it seems to wind Link up more because while he came, he couldn’t scream and couldn’t change positions so it didn’t scratch the itch, just teased him a lil bit.

Rhett is on edge now, frustrated physically, because they won’t be properly alone until after the show and Link is just making this  _ harder _ .

Then they find that fucking statue in ABQ and Rhett knows what it feels like to have those arms and legs grip him like that, knows how that hot breath feels when Link is taking Rhett into his mouth. Knows how those lips work.

At the venue before the show Rhett is on the couch with him, he has to angle away in order to keep his hands to himself, and when Link starts slapping himself on the thigh in time with their song, Rhett has to bite his lip and focus on Brittons guitar and the harmonies. (He’s off a couple times anyway) and Link bails on part of the song for a whole verse, coming back with some very phallic references to whippoorwills and then he’s just singing “dong” out and proud for everyone to witness how goddamn desperate Link is for it.

Finally, FINALLY they do the show and the meet and greet. Rhett is grateful his clothes haven’t been reduced to ash with the heat of his blush, of the heat between him and Link as they’re changing costumes and Link is flirting with the audience.

So Rhett is pulling Link by the arm into the hotel. Practically throwing Link into the wall as he deadbolts the door to his room.

Link let’s out something between a gasp and a whine and Rhett is crowding him into the wall. Rhett has one hand in Links silvery hair and the other grabbing at Links ass. Links eyes have rolled back in his head and he’s rolling his hips so his hard cock is grinding against Rhett's long thigh that’s pinning him to the wall.

Rhett's eyes are like fire, his voice like thunder “you’ve been so desperate all day. Can’t keep your head out of the gutter, the beasts watched you drool for it all day. You need this like air, don’t you? Need me to fuck you right, need me to pound all this out of you”

Links hands are searching, pulling at Rhett’s jacket and shirt, untucking it, fumbling with that big clunky belt but he can’t do it, can’t get to Rhett's dick. He’s mumbling “please” “I need it”

Rhett gets his mouth on Link’s neck. He’s licking and biting, Link gasps and clutches at Rhett’s curls, even better to have hands in than it’s ever been before. Rhett is calmer than Link, better able to use his fine motor skills and get them undressed. Link whimpers and with each item that’s on the ground Links touching Rhett and himself; his mouth on Rhett's nipples, pulling at his own hair, running up and down Rhett's arms.

Rhett finally has both of them naked and pushes Link onto the bed. Link is slowly stroking himself as he watches Rhett go into his suitcase for lube. He sucks two fingers into his mouth and then moves to begin fingering himself.

Link can’t stop talking, hoping to speed Rhett up.

“Please Rhett, please give me your dick”

“I need it, I need it so bad”

“It’s the biggest dick I’ve ever seen it fucks me so good”

“I can’t wait Rhett”

Not that Rhett needs any encouragement, he’s moving as quick as he can, but at the end of the bed he has to stop and admire the view. Rhett runs his hands over his face and exhales “Jesus Christ Link. You’re incredible”

He grabs Links legs to pull him to the edge of the bed. The carpet is soft enough Rhett can kneel on it for a bit to get his mouth on Link and worship at his entrance. 

Link is loud, gasping and praising but Rhett is humming and growling too. Rhett uses the lube and his fingers and works Link open, is finally able to get his finger in deep enough to run over that bundle of nerves that takes Links breath away.

Link is grabbing at Rhett’s hands and arms, pulling him up to kiss him, moaning at the taste of his own sweat on Rhett's mouth. “Fuck me, fuck me please”.

Rhett stands up and pushes Link back onto the bed so there’s enough room for Rhett to kneel at his hips, he’s taken Link at the back of the knees and folded him in half. He enters Link slowly, waiting for him to relax and adjust, teasing his nipples, offering him a stroke or two of his cock to keep Link whining and sweating.

Once Rhett is able to, he sinks into Link all the way to the hilt, withdraws slowly and almost completely. He moves in and out purposefully and then picks up his pace, moving Link further up the bed, knocking the headboard into the wall, causing them to bounce a little on the mattress.

Links breath is pushed out of him with each thrust, gasping in between.

Rhett pulls out gently, to a whine from Link. He smiles and smacks Link on the thigh.

“Get up babe, I want to see you ride me properly this time.”

Link can’t move fast enough, as soon as Rhett is on his back, Link is straddling him, using one hand to guide Rhett's cock back into his ass, sighing with relief as he feels full and content.

Rhett watches Link, rolling his hips, bouncing up and down, head thrown back, his hair a complete mess.

“Oh please, oh God it feels so good”

Rhett feels Link contract around him and takes Link in his hand, begins stroking him. “Come on baby. So hot, you’re so beautiful. Come on my dick I want to see your face”

Link’s orgasm hits him, and he slows down in his riding, his ass clamping around Rhett, bringing Rhett with him over the edge. Link shakes and grabs at Rhett, collapsing onto his chest where Rhett can wrap his arms around him.

Link finally feels settled, calm and grounded, finally able to be still and enjoy being where he is, in his beloved’s arms. Rhett speaks softly to him; “you’re so good babe. That was so fucking sexy you take me so good”. Rhett lets him lay there until the mess on their chests starts to get tacky. He gently rouses Link to take him into the shower, where he uses warm water and soap on them both, then they can return to bed and sleep deeply. 

  
  



End file.
